Where I Fall
by robowski
Summary: Drei Welten, drei Geschichten, die zueinandergehören. Wir haben ein HIER, ein DORT und ein DAMALS. Doch was ist die richtige Gegenwart? Was ist tatsächlich passiert und was wird wirklich passieren und was passiert eigentlich gerade in diesem Moment?


Bellas Sicht im DORT.

Reviews sind gerne gesehen :)

* * *

_Das Gras unter meinen Füßen ist noch feucht und kalt vom morgendlichen Tau. Ich betrachte sie, bemerke überrascht, dass sie bloß und unbedeckt sind und fange an zu frieren. Ich möchte zurück, meine Schuhe holen, die nun vereinsamt und ungebraucht im Schrank stehen. Ich frage mich, wie ich nur so dermaßen vergesslich sein kann. Doch es ist zu spät, viel zu spät. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Also schlinge ich mir, als ich vor Kälte zu zittern anfange die Arme um die Taille, beiße die Zähne zusammen und mache einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Plötzlich knistert und raschelt es von überall her und Bäume ragen zu meinen Seiten hoch in den Himmel hinauf und zerren mit den langen Fingern ihrer Äste an meiner Kleidung. Auch sie wollen, dass ich umkehre. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit dafür. Können sie nicht verstehen, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich finde, wonach ich suche? Wonach suche ich?_

Dann wache ich auf. Wie jedes Mal schlage ich die Augen auf ohne Antwort zu erhalten, während sich mir immer mehr Fragen aufdrängen. Es ist nur ein Traum. Es sollte nur ein Traum sein. Doch er lässt mich nicht mehr los und auch ich bin nicht in der Lage ihn so einfach gehen zu lassen. Frustriert schlage ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht und tauche die Welt um mich herum ein weiteres Mal in tiefste Finsternis. Ich verharre eine Weile in dieser Position und warte still und reglos darauf, dass er mich wieder holt. Er tut mir den Gefallen nicht, wie immer. In dem Moment verkündet ein ohrenbetäubender Ton zu meiner Rechten, dass der bevorstehende Tag bereits nach mir ruft.

Seufzend bringe ich den Wecker mit einem Blick auf die, im Licht der Morgensonne nur noch schwach erkennbaren, grünen Ziffern zum Schweigen und schlage die Decke zurück. Sie ist bedruckt mit allen Farben einer frühlinghaften Blumenwiese, einer leuchtend bunten Oase in den dunkelsten Winkeln eines Waldes, einer Lichtung. Ich hole mir immer herein, was ich draußen unmöglich finden könnte. Er lächelt nur und schüttelt nachsichtig den Kopf darüber. Doch ich habe gerne so viel wie ich kriegen kann. Alles und mehr. Und im Moment möchte ich Frühling im Haus, während draußen ein frostiger, weißer Winter tobt.

Schließlich setze ich mich auf, fahre mir gedankenverloren durch das wirre, dunkle Haar und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, als mir klar wird, dass ich in etwa so unbedeckt und bloß bin, wie es die Füße in meinem Traum gewesen waren. Wirklich, vergesslich. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass keiner meiner beiden Mitbewohner etwas gegen meinen derzeitigen Zustand einzuwenden hätte, treibt mich die winterlich typische Kälte dazu, die gemütliche Umgebung des Bettes zu verlassen. Wenige Schritte trennen mich von dem Schrank, dessen Türen ich, kaum da ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, aufreiße, damit er mir seinen ungeordneten Inhalt preisgeben würde. Es ist eindeutig zu früh und ich bin eindeutig zu müde. Folglich greife ich nach dem erstbesten, was mir unter die Finger gerät und streife es mir über. Es ist ein grauer, alter Pullover von ihm und mir eindeutig um ein paar Nummern zu groß. Automatisch beginne ich die Ärmel hochzukrempeln, halte jedoch einmal kurz inne, um den Stoff zu meiner Nase zu führen. Er riecht nach ihm und ich drücke einen Kuss und ein Lächeln darauf.

Meine nächste Wanderung führt mich ins Bad. Ich betrachte mein blasses, müdes Selbst im Spiegel und frage mich nicht zum ersten – sicherlich auch nicht zum letzten – Mal, was es ist, das er an mir so wundervoll findet, so anziehend und unwiderstehlich. Meine Haare können es unmöglich sein. Schnell greife ich nach einer Bürste, gebe jedoch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden den Kampf mit meiner Morgenmähne auf und fasse sie stattdessen zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammen. Die letzte Müdigkeit wird durch kaltes Wasser halbwegs beseitigt. Der Waage, meinem neuesten Feind, wird nur ein skeptischer Blick zugeworfen, dann treibt mich der Hunger die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

Ich muss das Wohnzimmer - hell und freundlich, die Wände in einem zarten Gelbton gestrichen, mit Erinnerungen in Rahmen eingefasst an den richtigen Stellen platziert - durchqueren, um in die Küche zu gelangen, aus der mir bereits ein verführerischer Duft nach Kaffee und warmen Brötchen entgegenweht. Er ist viel zu gut zu mir. In dem Moment bemerkte ich, dass etwas – oder besser jemand – fehlt. Mitbewohner #2 hat es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht mir auf halbem Weg entgegenzukommen und mich anschließend die letzten paar Schritte zu begleiten, dicht an mich gedrückt und um Aufmerksamkeit bemüht. Meist möchte er mich bereits zu so früher Stunde nach draußen entführen und meist kann ich ihm diese Bitte nur sehr schwer abschlagen.

„Jake?", rufe ich und sehe mich kurz um. „Jacob?", rufe ich ein zweites Mal, nur ein klein wenig in Panik geratend. Es ist schon merkwürdig wie schnell mich die Angst packt zu verlieren was ich habe. Das Haus ist groß, er könnte überall sein, er könnte sich dazu entschlossen haben, heute mit unserer Tradition zu brechen. Ich atme einmal tief durch und muss sogar bald darauf über mich selbst und meine außerordentliche Gabe aus jeder noch so kleinen Mücke einen riesenhaften Elefanten zu machen schmunzeln. Es ist ok. Er ist da – irgendwo. Ich bin da. Er ist da. Alles ist gut.

Und ich betrete die Küche. Und wie um meinen letzten Gedanken zu bestätigen, steht er dort, mit dem Rücken zu mir, mit nichts als einer rotkarierten Pyjamahose am Leib. Er war schon immer nicht sonderlich anfällig auf Kälte gewesen. Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, ich würde ihn unter meterhohem, strahlendweißem Schnee begraben und er würde einfach daliegen und um mehr bitten und wenn ich ihn aus seinem kalten Gefängnis befreie, wäre seine Haut eisig und weiß – wie Schnee. Ich halte den Atem an und schleiche mich vorsichtig an ihn heran. Er ist so groß, dass ich, selbst als ich mich auf die Spitzen meiner Zehen erhebe, nur knapp sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen erreiche, um ihm diese über die Augen zu legen. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, dann spüre ich sein Lächeln unter meinen Fingern und lege mein Kinn an seine rechte Schulter. Ich atme tief ein.

„Morgen", flüstere ich dicht an sein Ohr. Als Antwort nimmt er meine Hände in seine und führt sie zu seinen Lippen. Er drückt federleichte Küsse auf die Spitzen meiner Finger und dreht sich mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung herum und ich lasse mich auf meine Fersen zurücksinken.

„Morgen", erwidert er mit einem Lächeln, legt seine Hände an meine Hüften und zieht dabei kleine Kreise mit seinen Daumen. Er registriert _seinen_ Pullover an_ meinem_ Leib und ein fröhliches Funkeln tritt in seine Augen, als er sich ausmalt, wie er ihn mir am besten und schnellsten wieder über den Kopf ziehen könnte. Doch er ist viel zu sehr Gentleman um sein Verlangen in die Tat umzusetzen. Stattdessen lehnt er sich nach vor und drückt einen flüchtigen Kuss auf meine Stirn und begnügt sich mit einem sanft gehauchten „so schön" das mir Schauer über den Rücken jagt und mir Röte in die zuvor noch so blassen Wangen treibt.

„Hast du Jacob gesehen?", frage ich, um mich abzulenken und weil ich mir immer noch ein klein wenig Sorgen mache.

Er runzelt die Stirn: „Reiche ich dir etwa bereits nicht mehr?" Das ist eine rhetorische Frage, also gebe ich keine Antwort. Er weiß, dass er alles für mich ist. „Er ist draußen."

„Allein?", frage ich überrascht nach und wäre wohl bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch da ist. Doch ich bin gefangen.

„Wenn er Glück hat sind noch ein paar Vögel im Land", bekomme ich eine halbherzige Antwort. Aus irgendeinem, mir unbekannten Grund konnte er Jacob nie besonders leiden. Doch er war ein Teil unserer Abmachung, er war schon so lange hier, bei mir, dass es uns beide nur im Doppelpack zu haben gibt. „Keine Sorge: Der neue Zaun ist bei weitem hoch genug um den alten Fettsack an einer Flucht zu hindern."

„Alter . . .?", entrüstet möchte ich mich augenblicklich von ihm schieben, doch er bringt mich zum Schweigen und macht mich vollkommen bewegungslos als er meine Lippen mit den seinen umschließt.

„Entschuldige", murmelt er dicht an meinem Mund, als er sich wieder von mir löst und ich hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und erneut geküsst. „So alt ist er auch wieder nicht. Aber . . . ", er macht eine Pause um Spannung aufzubauen und verkündet daraufhin theatralisch. „. . . fett ist er."

Ich lache nur und schüttle den Kopf. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich und drückt meinen Körper an seinen, sodass wir uns aneinander fügen wie die beiden Teile eines wohlbekannten Puzzles. Ich lege mein Ohr an seinen nackten Brustkorb und lausche dem gleichmäßigen Klang seines Herzens.


End file.
